


Best Friends Forever!

by AngelWilliams



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cock Rings, Denial of Feelings, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Ninja Ship Party, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Vibrators, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWilliams/pseuds/AngelWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninja Brian is getting a little tired of Danny's shit, so he decides to punish him a little. Danny enjoys his punishment just a <em>little</em> too much, even if he doesn't want to admit it directly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends Forever!

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a fitting title for this mess, so there you go. It's an NSP song title. Woo.
> 
> This is my first actually finished and posted fic with smut, and man I definitely did not expect to dive headfirst into the sin. But shit happens.

"...Brian, f-fucking hell, I...I _said_ I was sorry!" Danny sputters, quivering as he tugs at the ropes keeping him in place. His arms are strung up above his head, tied rather tightly to the headboard of his large bed, and he'd probably be bitching about how uncomfortable it is (he's getting a terrible cramp because of the angle) if it wasn't for the fact that he has more important things to worry about.

Danny is into some weird shit, don't get him wrong. He's no prude. He's dabbled in some bondage and BDSM in his various sexual adventures, and he'd be outright lying if he said he didn't find it interesting. He was more than open-minded when it came to that kind of thing. It's just...in this situation, it's a completely different story.

His long legs are spread open wide, heels digging into the soft cushion of the bed, and _fuck_ is he hard.

To be honest, that last part probably isn't the most unusual thing to occur, it does happen roughly eighty-seven times a day. This is Danny Y. Sexbang after all. Sex-crazed maniac who miraculously isn't at all creepy about it? Who somehow manages to make that particular character trait surprisingly endearing? Yeah. Him.

Speaking of him. Danny groans, writhing, lifting his head up so he could look at his best friend and roommate, who's sitting in front of him silently, watching his every move, every twist and shiver his thin body made unblinkingly, like a hawk. Ninja Brian's piercing blue gaze is completely focused on Danny, seemingly every part of him at once, and Danny isn't so fond of the way it makes his aching cock throb.

There's a faint buzzing audible in the room, the only other sound besides those that Danny is making, and the sound can easily be traced back to the brightly colored piece of silicone that's currently shoved inside of him.

Oh, right. There's totally a vibrator in his ass right now.

He's also got a cock ring on, and he's also naked. Well, _naked_ is a strong word; his kimono is technically still on, though it's undone, messily so, revealing his gloriously naked body while the thin blue cloth hangs off of his shoulders and pools around him where he's laying. So, yeah. He's mostly naked.

Fuck Ninja Brian, man. Seriously.

As if somehow knowing Danny was cursing him in his head, he leans forward, glaring, and Dan exhales exasperatedly as he angrily tells his legs to _stop fucking shaking_ in his head.

"B-Brian, what the...ah...what do you want me to do?! Apologize again? For fuck's sake," He grits out, body jerking as his own shifting causes the vibrator to graze his prostate, and the ninja actually fucking nods. Dan sighs again, shakily.

"But I already did! E-Every time I insult you, I deeply and sincerely apologize!" He whines, and Brian just slowly shakes his head.

Danny scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Alright, alright, maybe not _that_ sincerely, and I...I didn't say sorry for calling you gay that one time. T-that's literally the only time I didn't say it!"

Before Danny can process what's happening, Brian's much closer than he was before, and his hand is on the base of the vibrator, angling it differently and pushing it in him hard, and the vibrations are now directly up against Danny's prostate, deliciously shaking him to his core. He yelps, a totally manly whimper slipping past his lips.

" _Fuuuucking—_  Brian!" His voice is trembling, body convulsing in an agonizing mixture of pain and pleasure, and he throws his head back so it's resting on his pillow, eyes scrunching shut. It's so good, so fucking _good_ , but he desperately needs to come. He's going crazy. Brian is driving him crazy. "Okay, okay! You win, you stubborn...agh! I...I'm sorry for calling you gay and saying you like to suck on dicks and balls!"

Brian doesn't budge. He's still pressing insistently, stimulating the bundle of nerves too well, and Danny is squirming helplessly. Fucking shit.

"Wh— oh my god I hate you sometimes—" Okay, he's pushing harder now, pulling the vibrator out completely to thrust it back inside as he fucks Danny silly with the toy. The pink tip of Danny's tongue is peeking out of his mouth as he pants wetly into the air. He totally hates this. "D-damn it! I-I'm also sorry I called you fat! A-and stupid! And also ugly! But mostly fat, you're not fat, Ninja Brian, you're amazingly fit and also really awesome! Did I mention that you're awesome? Because you are!" He's babbling now, voice strained and high, desperate for release.

His eyes shoot open, gaze settling on Brian's face, and he's still looking back at him with that intense expression.

"I'm also sorry for saying you have an STD, and I'm sorry for mailing a bunch of totally inappropriate packages to your mom!" Brian raises an eyebrow, his already intense expression hardening as he flicks his wrist, abruptly twisting the toy in Danny's ass. Danny's hands clench into fists above his head. "Ohhh, fuck! I didn't tell you I was sending shit to your mom, d-did I? Well, that is a thing I'm doing, but I can stop doing it if it'll make you fucking h...happy!"

"Um...I-I...I'm also the reason your favorite shurikens went missing two weeks ago! I'm _actually_   sorry for that one. And please don't question me about what I was doing with them, just...just know that I had no choice but to...to get rid of them when I was finished..." Danny was searching deep inside himself (no pun intended) to find something to say to Brian to get him to let up already. This had been going on for a while, around thirty minutes, which isn't terribly long, but that was like ten times longer than some of Danny's best fucks.

Brian shockingly doesn't seem too angry at that last part, he most likely knew that Danny had taken them (because who else actually would?) and he relents, letting go of the vibrator, leaving it buried deeply inside of Danny. It's still pressed up against Danny's prostate, making his hips twitch, and he's a fucking wreck, face flushed and hair even more disheveled than it usually was. He lifts his head again, watching as a thick, glistening drop of pre-come beading at his tip starts to slowly slide down his painfully hard shaft, wetting the hot skin even further. It's not like he can do anything to stop it.

"Brian, please—" He's actually begging now, something he was rarely reduced to, but he is honestly gone at this point, succumbing to the pure lust that's clouding his brain. "Please, I need...I need to jizz, Jesus titty-fucking Christ!"

Brian, apparently deciding that Danny had had enough, grabs the vibrator and pulls it out of him. Danny cries out sharply, he can feel his hole quivering, suddenly feeling unbearably empty, craving to be filled again even though it had been torturous moments before. His cock throbbed painfully, and fuck he would've definitely come by now if the damn cock ring wasn't preventing it.

"Ninja Brian...I did what you wanted, can you please just—"

Danny's words dissolve into a sharp intake of breath as he's suddenly filled again, though its not the vibrator, it's Brian's dick, hot and thick and stretching him much more thoroughly than the vibrator ever could. Danny's legs almost instinctively wrap around Brian's waist, and that's when he notices that Brian isn't wearing pants. He can't recall Brian ever taking off any article of clothing, but his mind is too busy reeling to even care.

It's amazing, Brian's thrusting mercilessly into his tight heat, angling himself so he's hitting that one spot that has Danny seeing stars, and _fuck_ he isn't sure how much more he can take. There are tears stinging in his eyes, and he's barely aware of the fact that he's moaning shamelessly, the loud wails bursting out of him uncontrollably, the only other noise in the room besides the thunderous sound of skin slapping against skin, but he's not ashamed. He rarely was. Their neighbors could be listening and getting off on his noises for all he cares.

...That would actually be really fuckin' awesome, but there's no time to dwell on that now. Right now, he just wants to come, but Brian still has to let him.

The ninja's thrusts are starting to become sloppy, he's obviously focusing less on hitting Danny's prostate and more on his own pleasure. Danny opens his mouth to breathlessly ask once again if he can finally come, but before he manages to get a word in Brian's hand is on his dick, sliding the ring off and pumping Danny roughly in time with his quick thrusts.

Danny _screams_ , the ear-piercing yet musical sound reverberating around the room. His back arches sharply as he comes hard, his hot, milky load shooting all over his stomach and chest. Brian fucks him through his orgasm until he's spent and oversensitive, whimpering and boneless on the bed, and it takes a few more thrusts before Brian's coming as well, gripping Danny's slender hips tightly as come spills into him, filling his insides in a way that Danny finds surprisingly satisfying. Brian's pulling out of him, and he can feel the thick, heated liquid already dripping out of him. It doesn't feel as disgusting as he thought it would, being full of come, though he can already tell it's going to be hell to actually clean up. And that he's going to be sore as fuck tomorrow.

There's a moment of silence, Danny panting to catch his breath after such an long and exhausting session of sex and, as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he hasn't felt this amazing after sex in a long time. Even if it was technically supposed to be punishment. He feels like he's floating, completely relaxed and dazed, and he must be so out of it that he doesn't immediately react when Brian finally unties his wrists, arms falling to rest sprawled out above his head.

He blinks, sitting up and rubbing at his wrists, which are actually bruised, marks red and angry from where the rope was digging into his skin. He doesn't really mind, though. He's been through much, _much_ worse over the years. Being best friends with an actually murderous ninja can make casual injuries like this seem like absolutely nothing.

Danny's gaze lands on Brian again, who's once again sitting in front of him, though he's wearing pants now, and Danny doesn't even bother pondering how that happened. It was Brian, after all.

Looking into those lovingly bloodthirsty eyes just reminds Danny that the reason he's feeling so good is because of Brian, and oddly enough the thought has a strange warmth blooming in his chest. Ninja Brian was the only real constant in his life, various others (mostly women) would come and go but Brian always managed to stick around.

It's no secret to anyone that Danny's not a man to commit to most things; while he wouldn't acknowledge his problem directly, he wouldn't exactly deny it either. Most long-term things, especially relationships, scare him. It instills an anxiety in him, a deep, heavy fear low in his gut that just refuses to leave, growing bigger and bigger until he finally snaps under the weight of his own panic and flees before things actually become more serious. It's happened countless times.

However, when it comes to Brian, it's never like that. He...he's never felt that feeling towards Brian, the feeling of being trapped, of wanting to escape. Danny is always just so comfortable around Brian. Even if Brian had a tendency to murder all of his other friends, and physically harm him in certain situations. It just feels... _right_ , having Brian by his side.

And no, he didn't mean that in a romantic sense. That's usually why the random warm feelings he got fucked with his head so much. He wasn't...it just wasn't like that, okay? It really wasn't. Seriously.

Danny must've zoned out while staring at Brian, because Brian's staring back, clearly bemused, and Danny smiles at him, small and warm. He scoots across the bed on his knees until he's face to face with Brian, and he hugs the shorter man. Brian's eye twitches slightly, there is still come drying on Danny's front, and now that come is smearing onto Brian's outfit. Which was all black. It's a miracle that Brian didn't murder him right then and there, and Danny just takes it as affection. He'll wash it for Brian later if it's really that big of a deal.

"Hey, Ninja Brian, you know that I love you, right? We're best friends forever," Danny says, words slurring together sleepily. His smile only grows when he feels Brian nod.

"...Also...if we're being totally, completely honest...you are kinda fat."

Danny doesn't even flinch when he feels a terribly sharp pain in his side. Yep, that's a knife. Brian definitely just stabbed him with a knife. In Brian's defense, Danny was asking for it that time. Even Danny himself knows that.

However, he's not even remotely upset. Danny can never stay mad at Ninja Brian.

**Author's Note:**

> So much stupid research and combing through NSP song lyrics and videos went into this shit and I'm not even sorry.
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://grouchycouchy.tumblr.com), if you want to follow me for dumb grump stuff, to leave a prompt or request, or to just talk to me. Because I'm up for all of those things. And more.


End file.
